fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnussen
Emanuel Magnussen is a Danish male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Freezeria Orders Papa's Freezeria & HD * Medium Cup * Strawberries * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup (Drizzle) * Sprinkles * 3 Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Blueberry Pancakes * Blueberry Syrup * Blueberries * Raspberries * Drink: ** Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD & To Go! * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Cheese * Well-done Patty * Lettuce * Pickle * Well-done Patty * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria & HD * 4 Teriyaki Boneless * 4 Honey Mustard Wings * 4 Green Peppers (left) * 4 Red Peppers (right0 * Blue Cheese Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage on a Pretzel Bun * Fajita Veggies * Chili * Salsa * Pickles * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Dr. Cherry ** Medium Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B (Liner A in other holidays) * Kiwi Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Forest Green Frosting ** Pistachio Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) ** Mint Shavings (Shaved Coconuts in other holidays) ** 3 Shamrock (Marshmallows in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Green Frosting ** Pistachio Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Mint Shavings (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** 3 Shamrock (Marshmallows in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria * Regular Cloveroni (Penne in other holidays) * Zesty Pesto (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) * Black Pepper * 5 Broccoli (Green Peppers in other holidays) * 4 Fried Calamari * Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * Cherry Cordials * Red Velvet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Pomegranates * 3 Strawberry Wafers Papa's Donuteria * Blueberry Seashell with Maui Meringue (Round Cutter and Blueberry Custard in other holidays) ** Sky Blue Icing ** Luau Punch Drizzle (Blue Moon Drizzle in other holidays) * Regular French Culler ** Yellow Icing (Clear Glaze in other holidays) ** Banana Drizzle ** Tropical Charms (Mini-Mallows in other holidays) * Blueberry Seashell with Maui Meringue (Ring Cutter and Blueberry Custard in other holidays) ** Sky Blue Icing ** Luau Punch Drizzle (Blue Moon Drizzle in other holidays) ** Tropical Charms (Mini-Mallows in other holidays) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Pepperoni (bottom) * 8 Jalapenos (top) * 8 Tomatoes (left) * 8 Red Peppers (right) * Medium bake * 6 pieces Papa's Cheeseria * Pumpernickel * Ricotta Cheese (Provolone Cheese in other holidays) * Sauteed Onions * Jalapenos * Meatballs (Grilled Chicken in other holidays) * Southwest Sauce * Well-done * Fries: ** Waffle Fries ** Ketchup ** Jalapenos Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner B * Green Emerald Cake (Kiwi Cake in other holidays) * Forest Green Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Pistachio Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) ** Mint Shavings (Shaved Coconuts in other holidays) ** 2 Shamrock (Marshmallows in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Pistachio Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Mint Shavings (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** 2 Shamrock (Marshmallows in other holidays) Papa's Bakeria * Ladyfingers Crust * Lemon Filling (1/4) * Hakuto Jelly (1/2) (Dragonfruit Filling in other holidays) * Lemon Filling (1/4) * Cherry Blossom Crust (Lattice Top in other holidays) * Matcha Syrup (Cherry Syrup in other holidays) * 12 Blossom Cookie (Outer) (Blueberry Pie-Tarts in other holidays) * 9 Sakuramochi (Inner & Center) (Raspberries in other holidays) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Midnight Crunch Taco (Hard Shell in other holidays) * Wild Boar (Chicken in other holidays) * Jalapenos * Black Olives (Guacamole in other holidays) * La Catrina Sauce (Hot Sauce in other holidays) * Peppers * Chips and Dips: ** Traditional Chips ** Nacho Cheese Gallery Category:MagnusOdense Category:Characters by MagnusOdense Category:Male gender Category:Male Characters Category:Male Customers Category:Characters Category:Customers Category:Real Life Customers Category:E Customers Category:Boys